Light intensity sensors are utilized to measure the intensity of light at a specific location. Art galleries, greenhouses, and museums are some of the locations that commonly utilize light intensity sensors. However, the available light intensity sensors have a series of drawbacks that need to be addressed.
A major disadvantage of the existing light intensity sensors is the limited range they can be used in. More specifically, most light intensity sensors are designed such that the light intensity sensor and the light intensity reading display are connected to each other through a cable. Therefore, the range in which the light intensity sensor can be used in is restricted to the length of the cable. This is especially disadvantageous when measuring light intensity levels at a height. If a user intends on using one of the existing light meters at a considerable height, a ladder or similar elevation is essential. The use of elevated platforms can be dangerous and time consuming. As an example, if the user intends on obtaining a light intensity reading at a crowded location, having to use a ladder or similar elevation can be disturbing to the public. Therefore, it is clear that the limited range of the existing light intensity sensors is an issue that requires immediate attention.
Most mobile devices available in the market today are equipped with a camera that can also be used as a light intensity sensor. These mobile devices calculate the light intensity according to the light received by the camera lens. Since the camera lens of the mobile device is designed for photography, the camera captures only a limited amount of light. Therefore, the light intensity reading can vary from the actual light intensity. Another disadvantage of using a mobile phone as a light intensity sensor is the need to hold the mobile device when obtaining a reading. Since the user is in close proximity to the mobile device or other comparable device, a high probability exists for the shadow of the user to fall upon the camera lens. Therefore, the reading may vary from the actual light intensity.
Another significant disadvantage with the existing light intensity sensors is the inability to control data. More specifically, with the existing light intensity sensors a light intensity reading can be obtained, but cannot be saved or transmitted. The inability to save or transfer data is disadvantageous in fields that have strict light intensity requirements.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces an apparatus that is able to transmit data wirelessly to a mobile device. As a result, the present invention resolves the issues of having a limited range and also getting inaccurate results due to the shadow of the user. The effective design of the present invention allows the photocell to receive a maximum amount of light in order to output the most accurate light intensity reading. Therefore, by utilizing the present invention, user safety and accurate light intensity readings are guaranteed.